Talk:Assassin
At least the source of information should be mentioned. Is it an interview? Frog Talk? Got any website url? If we got nothing like this, then this files under "rumor" and shouldn't be GuildWiki. --Tetris L 14:12, 16 November 2005 (UTC) :Uhm ... I see ... it's on the GWOnline.net news. --Tetris L 14:17, 16 November 2005 (UTC) ::It's been confirmed by Gaile Gray and Alex Weekes. Guild-hall Message Boards. They occaisionally visit these forums. --Chuiu 17:57, 16 November 2005 (UTC) Copyright issues I have concerns about posting a magazine's "exclusive" content on a free open-for-all license site like a wiki. I do NOT think Play Magazine would welcome this. I am trying to get in contact with them to confirm. If anyone knows an e-mail I can use, please post it here. --Karlos 17:40, 16 November 2005 (UTC) UPDATE: I found their website and posted a question to them. Will keep you posted. --Karlos 17:45, 16 November 2005 (UTC) :I wouldn't be concerned. It can be written off as being used for educational purposes. We're putting out information for general public knowledge. --Chuiu 17:57, 16 November 2005 (UTC) ::But we are violating the "exclusivness" of the article. The fact that it's a page scan from the magazine makes it an obvious redistribution of their material without their consent. --Karlos 20:15, 16 November 2005 (UTC) :::I agree, posting the article verbatum and/or posting a scan of the page like that is a copyright violation. I doubt this would be considered as "educational purposes." The fact that the person who owns/rents this server is in the USA means that it falls under US jurisdiction for copyright laws. --Rainith 20:23, 16 November 2005 (UTC) ::::So is paraphrasing information from the article without actually quoting it okay? The talk page and the note in the article only talk about quoting the article verbatim, without anything explicit for or against paraphrasing, but when I paraphrased some of the information from the article it got reverted. :::::Revealing details like the Conclave and dual-wielding (if it's true) is basically revealing the article. You thikn people actually care that he had her take off her mask that she never takes off elsewhere? :) Also, the article in no way implied that she is Canthan. That was speculation. --Karlos 09:01, 18 November 2005 (UTC) ::::::Okay, I updated the note to include the thing about not revealing information from the article. According to my dictionary, imply means "to express or indicate indirectly". The description of her homeland is completely consistent with what we know about the Canthan Empire. Maybe she's not Canthan, it's entirely possible that the lore takes place in Orr during the last Guild War, or in some other nation we haven't heard of, but the simplest conclusion to draw is that the unnamed nation is Cantha. :::Agree too, considering the new lore isn't even on the official GW site yet. I think we should remove the lore (and perhaps even the art scan) until it becomes available on the official GW site, OR if GuildWiki received explicit permission from the Play Magazine to put up the content. On the other hand, the transcript will still be semi-available from GuildWiki if anyone is smart enough to check the history... not sure how that can be handled... -PanSola 20:28, 16 November 2005 (UTC) I'd still rather this not be here at all until it is actually in the game; posted a note about that over on the Talk:Profession page, but apparently it went unnoticed. Nunix 22:09, 16 November 2005 (UTC) :I'm with Nunix on this, I know Gaile confirmed that that assassin is going to be one of the new professions availble in Chapter 2 but until Chapter 2 comes out or until we get some more information it's probably best not to add it to the actual professions --William Blackstaff 03:12, 17 November 2005 (UTC) :Eh, Nunix, you made it sound like it WAS added to the profession article, when it isn't (I even checked the history to make sure it wasn't added and later removed)... As for this article itself, the content made it abundently clear that it's not a profession in the current game. If Anet decided to scratch this profession idea in the future, we'll just modify the article accordingly ("The Assassin was originally intended ad a new profession for Chapter 2..."). Thus I think the existence of this article itself isn't a problem. Sooo, if we keep this, we should make a Pirate article as well. --Xeeron 04:48, 17 November 2005 (UTC) : is that another Chapter 2 profession confirmed by Anet? I haven't heard about it. -PanSola 05:39, 17 November 2005 (UTC) ::Pirate was posted on the GameFAQs boards, but then someone pointed out some typos in the text and someone else pointed out that the picture was from some other site. Soooo, last I saw it looked like it was a PhotoShop job and not real. --Rainith 11:52, 17 November 2005 (UTC) "Confirmation"... Considering "New Profession Revealed" is also on the guild wars official website, isn't it more direct to reference that as a confirmation, as opposed to referencing another fansite... I feel like we should either just refernece the official site, or mention every single fan site where Gaile or another Anet personnel confirmed it, as opposed to arbitarily pick one fansite (GWOnline) to reference and not the other(s) (Guild-Hall and potetially others). --PanSola 12:00, 17 November 2005 (UTC) Do assassins also have access to ch. 1? Does anyone know if we can re-play chapter 1 as an assassin? It might be fun to go through the storyline one more time, but I can't be assed to do it with any of the current profs. — Stabber (talk) 18:15, 29 November 2005 (UTC) :I would expect the answer to be "no." My hypothesis is based on the new "stealth" feature, which presumably will allow players to sneak past groups. This will completely change the dynamic of most of the missions in the first chapter. Imagine if an Assassin can sneak all the ay up Iron Mines of Moladune and kill Markis and save everyone the headache. :) --Karlos 21:57, 29 November 2005 (UTC) ::Except Markis is so strong the assassin can't kill him in one hit and thus gets herself killed instead after the first strike? d-: -PanSola 22:20, 29 November 2005 (UTC) :::Or they give every other class some way to detect stealthed assassins (and it' probably won't work since markis has those jade guards....coward!)--William Blackstaff 23:52, 29 November 2005 (UTC) ::::An Assassin doing that kind of thing would have a solo build. First of all, if you are careful you can lure Markis without his entourage. And Markis is a wuss, I have kicked his butt thoroughly each time I completed that mission. --Karlos 02:26, 30 November 2005 (UTC) ::If stealth shrinks your aggro bubble and makes it so you can only be seen and targetted within a certain range in PVP then it wouldn't really break chapter one. They could also balance it by giving some monsters a detecter skill. Profession Icon This is the original profession icon, straight from the Priest of Balthazar's skill unlocking menu. Three crossed daggers. It looks crappy, but should do for now. Somebody with better graphics skills than me get on the task of turning this into a decent GuildWiki icon please. :) I'll try myself, but I'm afraight the result won't look any better than the original. -- 12:12, 19 January 2006 (UTC) :I have the feeling that the real icon is colored and will be shown today when the factions preview starts. Might want to wait for that. --Xeeron 04:55, 20 January 2006 (UTC) ::The icon stayed the same. I'll upload it as a PNG, for temporary use. I think the final GuildWiki version should be colored red/purple, like all the Assassin skill icons. -- 15:46, 20 January 2006 (UTC) Chained Dual Dagger Attacks Is Assassin the best place to explain about Chained Dual Dagger Attacks? Or should we move it to Dagger or Dagger Mastery or maybe even make it a separate article? -- 11:20, 26 January 2006 (UTC) - Hmm. Normally getting all the info in one page seems resonable, but chained attacks are a pretty basic concept. I'd say separate article. --Xeeron 16:33, 26 January 2006 (UTC) :Dagger attacks I think, as a skill type -PanSola 17:13, 26 January 2006 (UTC) ::I'd suggest to create an article Dagger Attack (we already have a category Dagger Attacks) based on the text from Assassin, then merge Lead Attack, Off-Hand Attack and Dual Attack into it and make those redirects. -- 04:20, 27 January 2006 (UTC) Dance move listed Do we have a source for the claim of "The male Assassin's dance will be the robot"? --161.88.255.139 02:08, 17 March 2006 (CST) :Yes, the video of the male Assassin doing the robot. Umm, here is a link to it, and the thread about the Factions Backstage Pass party is here.--Epinephrine 02:28, 17 March 2006 (CST) ::That works for me! I saw the added bit in the article, but hadn't seen the clips yet. --161.88.255.140 02:29, 17 March 2006 (CST) :::Strange from what I saw at the backstage pass party, it didn't look like the robot, but well, looking at that video nevermind, I'll revert it back. --Rainith 02:34, 17 March 2006 (CST) :::EDIT - and well there was an open bar at the party, so.... --Rainith 02:36, 17 March 2006 (CST) but what is the females dance doesn't quite look like the robot though the males certainly is. bomb chelle/ not logged on Change secondary How do you change to an Assassin secondary class? The class pages should contain this information. :Look at the bottom of secondary profession. — 130.58 (talk) (22:30, 25 June 2006 (CDT)) Speed rumor According to Talk:Dragon_Nest assassins run slightly faster than other characters. Can someone with an assassin or a free pvp slot test this? -- Gordon Ecker 21:30, 4 July 2006 (CDT) :I'm not even sure how to test it if it is only slightly faster. - 23:05, 4 July 2006 (CDT) Assasin Armour / Tanking in th article it stats the assassin armour highest being 70 if this is to be taken true (i dont have factions yet) then it is FIFTEEN below warriors (see grotto and granite armours, they are 85 AL. so is obsidian) PLEASE STOP CHANGING THIS BACK TO TEN!!! Marneus A Calgar 08:31, 11 August 2006 (CDT) Um, assassins get 70 AL and then 15+ vs Blunt,(or) slashing,(or)while attacking...and this is available on 1.5k armor as well. soooo you're insane GGOnlyashadow 08:52, 11 August 2006 (CDT) : Warrior_armor States that Max base armour is 80. This may be the cause of the confusion. I'm sure someone with a warrior that far in the game can verify / clarify. --JP 08:57, 11 August 2006 (CDT) EDIT: sorry I thought you were freaking out over something else...BTW Warriors have many different types of AL, Glad has 80, dragon has 90, and sentinal has 100...1.5k and above all armor has the same stats. I suggest we take out that pointless sentence since it is circumstancial and if someone can't tell 70 is below 80-90-100 that means they probably can't read the rest of the wiki.Onlyashadow 08:58, 11 August 2006 (CDT) Removing the pointless note and ending the arguement.Onlyashadow 09:00, 11 August 2006 (CDT) : Sorry I disagree. I do not feel that the note is pointless. The core concept is that Assasin armour is significantly weaker than that of the warrior. Perhapse a more general note to this effect could be added. --JP 09:05, 11 August 2006 (CDT) Although I still feel anyone that can't figure out 70 < 80+ shouldn't be on the internet, this does happen. How about "Assassin armor is weaker than warrior armor in terms of AL, but it boasts conditional bonuses such as: (list)Onlyashadow 09:09, 11 August 2006 (CDT) : I will try and come up with something sutable over the weekend, if nobody does so before me! --JP 09:21, 11 August 2006 (CDT) Assassin/Ninja It says in the text that the Assassin has a Ninja kind of taste... This may be true and all, but the reason why it was named an Assassin is simply because that's what an Assassin is for. Go in, Assassinate someone (a caster, most of the times), get out, and find another target.Alot of people wonder how to become an Assassin those people have to play the game to find out. Assassins after Nightfall Here's a quote from preview event description: ...The event will allow players to create Nightfall-specific characters from the six core professions as well as the two new Nightfall professions... Does this mean Assassins will get no development after Nightfall release? :You cant create an assassin outside of cantha, but they just stated that all old classes will get new skills in Nightfall (not only the 6 core classes), so they are doing more for assassins than most people expected. --Xeeron 03:56, 21 September 2006 (CDT) ::As you can read on the Hero page there is a Assassin Hero so there are Assassins on Elonia. - - Tomoko :::Yes, as NPCs or immigrants from Cantha... You can't create a native Elonian Assassin. ~~ LavaEdge324 20:16, 3 January 2007 (CST) I'm seeing the new Dervish profession as a good secondary for assassins, using magic to defend. 75.1.243.164 05:13, 28 October 2006 (CDT) Something i would find helpful Would be to put links to all the elite skills and also skill quick reference, however i dont know how 82.9.230.246 12:45, 14 January 2007 (CST) Assassin vs Rogue I think they come from the popular Rogue class. --[[User:Sigm@|'S'igmA]] 19px|||My Talk 12:29, 6 February 2007 (CST) :No shit Sherlock. Bug 09:09, 25 February 2007 (CST) Speed rumor assassins run the same speed as everything eles they just look like there faster cus when they run there body kind of curves to one side :Hogwash. (T/ ) 01:27, 26 February 2007 (CST) knock down Sometimes it seems they have knock down reduction. But i think its just the getting up sequence is much faster but delayed. Any1 test? 16px